Roses
by Ms. Sakura Moon
Summary: Different coloured roses means different things, like red roses for love.


**_Hi! Yes, another story done! Please RR!_**

**_Disclaimers: I do not own CCS/CC! It is owned by Clamp and some other big companies! Please don't sue! I'm just a fan who loves reading and writing fics, especially Cardcaptors! Please RR!_**

**_Now, here is a little summary:_**

**_Sakura was sad since she doesn't have anyone to go with to the Valentines Day Dance. Can Syaoron be her knight-in-shining-armour to sweep her off her feet with his declarations of his love?_**

****

**Roses**  
  
_It was a bright February morning; with the sun shining, and the birds singing, it was a perfect day. Well, not really perfect. A girl with honey-brown hair, beautiful emerald eyes, and a rose bid mouth, trudged to school with her shoulders slump. She was the Card Mistress. She has the powers to control the Star Cards, which are once the Clow Cards.   
  
Why is she so sad?   
  
Well, today was February 13, a day before Valentines Day, Valentines, the day when lovers celebrate their love for each other, the day when they give candies and chocolates to their love ones and friends, the day when the Valentines dance will be held.   
  
Then why is she so sad?  
  
Simple, she doesn't have someone to go with to the dance. The girl, who goes with the name of Kinomoto Sakura, was actually one of the most popular girls in all of Seijou High.   
  
Then how come she doesn't have anyone to go with at the dance if she's so popular?  
  
As a matter of fact, dozens, no hundreds of guys have asked Sakura to go with them to the dance. Almost all the guys if Seijou High except one, Li Syaoron. Yes, the almighty Li Syaoron.   
  
Li Syaoron has captured the Card Mistress' heart. Yup, Sakura fell in love with Syaoron. Syaoron and she have helped each other in the Card capturing times, with the help of Daidouji Tomoyo, Sakura's and Syaoron's friend, and Hiirigazawa Eriol.   
  
You see, Sakura have also captured Syaoron's heart. Syaoron have fallen in love with Sakura. But the problem is that they both don't know that. They have no idea that the one they love actually love them back.   
  
"Sakura! Wait up!" A voice shouted from behind. Sakura turned around and saw the love of her life running to catch up. She almost melted as soon as she saw his genuine smile. She might not notice it, but Syaoron only smiles at her. He never smiles at anyone else but to his precious Cherry Blossom.  
  
"Oh, hi Syaoron." Sakura greeted without even cracking a smile.   
  
"Why so down when it's very beautiful outside?" Syaoron asked. 'Well, maybe it's beautiful outside, but that won't match on how beautiful you look'.  
  
"Well it's February 13th today, so that means that tomorrow is the Valentines Day Dance, and I don't have someone to go out with." Sakura explained.  
  
"No one asked you out?" Syaoron asked. 'What? She doesn't have someone to go out with? All the boys might be bakas if they didn't ask her out. Yah, I'm a baka 'cause I didn't even ask her out, even though I want to.'   
  
"No, tons of guys, which I have no idea why, have asked me out, but I declined because I only want to go with one particular guy." Sakura explained. 'And that guy is you' Sakura added quietly to herself.  
  
"Oh. Well, here we are." Syaoron said glancing up at the tall building of Seijou High. 'Who could she probably want to go out with? The only ones that I know that didn't ask her out were Yamazaki, Eriol, and well me. So who could it be? I know it's not Yamazaki because he and Chicharu are actually together. So it's left with me and Eriol. Could it be Eriol?'   
  
Syaoron and Sakura both headed upstairs towards their class room. They sat down and waited patiently for their teacher to arrive.  
  
"Good morning class." Mizuki-sensei greeted as soon as she came in the door. "Did everybody have someone to go to the Valentines Dance tomorrow?" Mizuki-sensei asked. There were a lot of hai's some few iie's.  
  
"Well, if you don't have a someone to go to the dance with, I suggest you get one soon, 'cause we wouldn't want you to be a wallflower now do we?" Mizuki-sensei said as some people nodded in agreement. "Okay now let's start with our…"  
  
By no time at all it's time for lunch. Tomoyo, a girl with purplish-grey hair and amethyst eyes, came up to Sakura with Eriol, a boy with blue hair and blue eyes, and Syaoron.  
  
"So, Sakura have you found someone to go with the dance with?" Tomoyo asked curiously. Sakura sadly shook her head 'no'. "Oh."  
  
"Come on, let's head outside, it's a very beautiful day outside, perfect for a picnic." Eriol suggested as the four-some nodded and headed outside.  
  
Once they are outside the group headed towards the cherry blossom tree where they usually sit down when it's nice out.  
  
"Guys, I need to go to the cafeteria and buy my lunch, I forgot to pack my lunch today." Sakura said as she stood up and headed towards the cafeteria.  
  
"So Syaoron, are you going to ask Sakura out to the Valentines Dance?" Tomoyo asked with a tint of slyness in her voice.  
  
"I don't know. She said that she wants to go to the dance with a specific someone." Syaoron shrugged.  
  
"And do you think that 'someone' is?" Eriol asked slyly.  
  
"I don't know." Syaoron answered.  
  
"You seriously don't know?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoron shook his head 'no'.  
  
"I never knew my little cute descendant is actually this dense!" Eriol joked.  
  
"Very funny Eriol, very funny!" Syaoron answered sarcastically.  
  
"Just ask her out Syaoron, I mean you love her right? Then ask her out!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"I know, but what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Syaoron asked.  
  
"Don't worry about that, and you'll see, we'll help you. We'll hive her the best Valentines day ever!" Eriol answered. "Meet me and Tomoyo at her house this afternoon, we have to be quick because we need to be there earlier than her! Okay?" Eriol said forming a plan inside his head. Syaoron and Tomoyo nodded, just before Sakura came back with her lunch. With that they started to eat their lunch with Eriol thinking of a way to give Sakura and Syaoron the best Valentines Day ever.  
  
By no time it's time to go home. Sakura trudged to school with her shoulders slumped yet again. She didn't get to walk with Tomoyo or Eriol or even Syaoron today, for they keep saying that they have some 'important matters' to attend to.   
  
Once she reached her front gate she felt a flicker of magic, blue familiar magic. She shrugged it off and walked towards her front door. Much to her surprise there, lying on her door steps was a bouquet of roses, red roses. She curiously picked it up and smelled the roses. It's fragrance filled the air. Sakura looked at the roses yet again and saw that there is a note attached to it. She opened it and it says:  
_  
**_ Follow the path of crystal roses  
  
And it will lead you to a mystical garden  
  
Where you will find your happiness  
  
Where you will find love  
_**  
_Sakura felt another flick of blue magic. She turned around and there it is a path of crystal roses. She curiously followed it picking up each and every crystal rose. As the note says it led to an unknown garden, a rose garden.  
  
"Wow." She breathed in awe. The air was filled with the sweet smell of roses. Different colored rose bushes where everywhere. She started walking once again picking every single crystal rose. The crystal roses led to another bouquet of roses, pink, white and red roses. She picked it up and read another note that was attached to it. It says:  
_  
**_ Go to the tree that says your name  
  
For you will find another bouquet of roses  
  
Just follow the trail of roses   
  
And this journey will come to an end  
  
_** _ "Tree that says your name? Oh, Sakura means cherry blossom! To a cherry blossom tree!" Sakura yelled. She felt another flick of blue magic and a trail of roses guided her way. "Who owns that magic?"  
  
She, again, picked up all the roses. As the note said the roses led to a cherry blossom tree with a bouquet of red roses lying on a nearby bench that was shaded by the tree. As soon as she reached the bench her arms are full of mostly red, pink and white roses. She laid all the roses in the bench and picked up the bouquet of red fully bloomed roses. There is a note attached to one of the roses that said:  
  
_ **_White roses are for friendship and purity  
  
Pink roses are for you, for you are divine  
  
Red roses are for love eternally  
  
Will you be my Valentine?  
_**  
_ "White for friendship." Sakura mumbled, she counted all the white roses and ended up with 13 of them. "Pink are for me." She counted all the pink roses and she ended up with 10. "Red are for love." She counted all the red roses not including the bouquets and ended up with 26. "Love eternity. Red roses are for love eternity, does that mean that this person loves me?" She wondered out loud.  
  
"Yes, that means that I love you." A tenor voice said from behind her. She turned around and gasped. There was the love of her life, Li Syaoron, holding yet another bouquet of red roses.  
  
"You love...me?" Sakura said in barely a whisper, her emerald eyes looking at Syaoron's amber pools with curiosity.  
  
Syaoron laughed out loud, his laughter like music in Sakura's ears. "Yes, I do love you, I love you very much Sakura." Syaoron answered walking forward towards the love of his life.  
  
"Sakura, I realized that I love you since we've defeated Eriol. I didn't tell you though because I'm afraid, afraid of heart break." Syaoron explained offering Sakura the bouquet of roses.  
  
"Aishiteru too." Sakura said barely above a whisper.  
  
"Huh?" Syaoron asked not quite hearing what Sakura said.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Aishiteru too!" Sakura yelled with a smile jumping into Syaoron's arms.  
  
"Honto?" Syaoron asked Sakura. 'Are my ears playing tricks on me?'  
  
"Honto!" Sakura yelled happily.  
  
"Good." Syaoron said with a smile. They felt another flick of magic as Syaoron bent down and captured Sakura's lips with his, with rose petals mixed with cherry blossom petals blew in the wind creating a magnificent scent.  
  
"So, will you be my Valentine?" Syaoron asked.  
  
"You bet!" Sakura chirped. Syaoron bent down yet again and captured Sakura's lips yet again.  
  
In the bushes a small flashing red light was seen and a small 'kawaii' was heard.  
  
The two lovers pulled apart as they started to walk away, hand in hand, with rose petals blowing in the wind, creating a magnificent atmosphere._

**_Please review! Thanks for reading and also please read my other stories! Please and thank you! Ja!_**


End file.
